geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Splashinis Feature Animation
Splashinis Feature Animation is an unit of Plantinum Dunes, based in Los Angeles, California. It was originally going to be an film division of Splashinis Worldwide Studios, but moved to Plantinum Dunes to create an Splashinis Extended Universe film franchise, to be produced and released thirty films by the five film distributors, such as 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures. It's Splashinis Extended Universe's division company. History Beginning In June 2018, Merlin Entertainments announced a partnership between Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network to create a global media company inspired by Backyardigans called Splashinis Worldwide Studios, which as of August 1, 2018 would announce a movie division called Splashinis Feature Animation, which as of December 9, 2018, moved to the sister unit of the founding film of Plantinum Dunes to create a joint media franchise of thirty films and a shared universe of the Splashinis Cinematic Universe, called Splashinis Extended Universe. Plantinum Dunes Splashinis Feature Animation is the production division of Splashinis Extended Universe together with its parent company Plantinum Dunes. The production company of Michael Bay Plantinum Dunes is a parent company unit of Splashinis Feature Animation. Both Splashinis Feature Animation and Plantinum Dunes are the joint producing partners of Splashinis Extended Universe. Films Splashinis Feature Animation only produced and made films from Splashinis Extended Universe together with its sister company Plantinum Dunes. The film industry of Splashinis Feature Animation finalized by Michael Bay in 2027. Franchise On December 9, 2018, Splashinis Cinematic Universe announced that Splashinis Feature Animation and Plantinum Dunes agreed to merge into a new shared-film franchise of thirty films spread by Splashinis Cinematic Universe made all over the world, called Splashinis Extended Universe, as a joint venture of Splashinis Feature Animation and Plantinum Dunes. The new extended film franchise of thirty films is best known for the creation of thirty films released from December 13, 2019 to December 11, 2026. Each film was produced by Plantinum Dunes and represented by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. The execution of each Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir was made by Garageband Orchestra Symphony through the Macintosh, to direct the training of the symphony in each film. Plantinum Dunes produced each film through Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller producing the each film. The Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir played the film, conducted by Pete Anthony and orchestraled by Kevin Kliesch. In 2027, the franchise ended once Alexei announced that he would divide the world in half, to allow the Fuentes family to die. Each film were originally released previously in theatres from 2020 to 2026, and then, after that, they were released on DVD and Blu-Ray, four months later after the film's theatrical release. Each film's showning used from two months before the DVD and Blu-Ray release of each film. See also *Plantinum Dunes Category:20th Century Fox Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Michael Bay Category:Plantinum Dunes Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Los Angeles, California Category:Defunct companies